You Are Mine
by austinallyforever
Summary: Here's my new version of the my old songfic, Mine. Two-shot. Still a song-fic to Taylor Swift's song, Mine. Please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**(It's not like the song much but I hope you like it. I deleted my old one because I read RedRibbons101's fic, mine, and my fic was like it so here's my new one.)  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, Taylor Swift's song, Mine or Subway as I mention it in the beginning.**_

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I walked into Subway with my friend Trish; we went to order our sandwiches. "Hi, can I help you?" The brown-haired employee asked Trish. "Yeah can I have a... Cheese six-inch on white bread with no sauce please?" She said pointing to the cheese. "Sure." He said as he cut the bread down and started to put on the cheese.

I heard two boys' voices in from the kitchen; I peeked in and saw two boys messing around. One of them had fiery ginger hair and blue eyes. He had crumbs of bread over his apron and he was using a pile of ham as a weapon against the other boy.

The other boy had light blonde hair and soft brown eyes, he also had bread crumbs on his apron and he was using a baguette as a weapon against the red-headed boy. "BOYS!" The manager walked into the kitchen and shouted loudly at them. "Sorry sir." The boy with red hair apologized as they walked out the kitchen.

"Miss? Excuse me? Miss?" An employee told me as I looked back at him. "Oh. Right, can I get a six-inch cheese and cucumber on white bread please?" The employee nodded and started putting the cheese on the white bread. By this time, Trish was waiting by the drink fridge for me to come and sit down with her. I picked up my finished sandwich and gave him the money and sat at a table with Trish.

"What the heck were you looking at earlier?" Trish asked as the two boys started wiping tables over with a wet cloth. "Those two boys were messing about in the kitchen." Trish looked over to them. "Ah... Ooh look they're coming over." She said looking at them. I looked at them and saw they were coming over to wipe over the table next to us, I looked back at Trish and took a sip of my cola.

They came and the ginger haired boy wiped the table over while the boy with blonde hair looked at me. He was about two meters away from us and it was kind of awkward to just look at each other. "Hey." I greeted, breaking the silence. He smiled a dazzling smile and replied, "Hey." The other boy looked up and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Dez." Trish smiled at him. "I'm Trish."

Dez smiled and hit the other boy's arm with a cloth, "Ow!" He motioned him to introduce himself. "Oh, I'm Austin." He said smiling at us. "Ally. Nice to meet you guys." They nodded and threw the wet cloths behind the counter. "We're done so, you guys wanna go somewhere?" Dez asked us. "Yeah sure. Let's go." I answered as me and Trish stood up.

We left and walked around town for about ten minutes and then we went to the bowling alley.

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment, I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

I knew I was a terrible bowler and Trish was an excellent one already, and when we got there I found out that Dez was a great bowler like Trish and Austin was an awful bowler like me. Me and Austin were both messing around and trying to get some points, but failed miserably. Trish and Dez were both quite competitive and in the end they tied.

We all exchanged numbers so we could meet up again and then me and Trish went back to our apartment, and they went to their apartment. We live about a two minute walk away from their building so we saw them every day after meeting them.

Two months later Dez and Trish started dating so me and Austin started hanging out alone together more, a month after that Austin and me started dating too. Everything was going great for us and life was fabulous. We had many photographed memories. One of our memories, my favourite memory was when we were on the beach and Austin put his arm around me for the very first time. I had no picture of it but it was always on my mind.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

A year later, Trish had moved into Dez's apartment and Austin moved out and was now living by himself. I was living in mine and Trish's old apartment. But yesterday Austin asked me to move in his apartment with him, I packed all my things and put my apartment on the market and moved in with him.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

After a week of living there, we both sat down on the sofa to watch TV together, he put his arm around me as I sunk my head into his shoulder. "Ally?" He said quietly. "Hm?" I smiled. "I love you." He whispered into my ear. Aw, he's so sweet. I smiled to myself. "I love you too, Austin." I wrapped my arm around his torso, hugging him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. I heard the serious tone in his voice; I sat up and looked at him. "Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" He stood up and walked over near the table as I followed, stood in front of him and took his hands. "Why are you, so guarded?"

_**Flashback - **_

_**"LET ME HAVE SOME SPACE!" My father yelled. "SPACE? SPACE! I LET YOU HAVE SO MUCH DAMN SPACE! YOU NEED TO COME HOME ONCE IN A WHILE TO LOOK AFTER YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU KNOW, THE ONE THAT YOU WANTED?" She screamed back. "SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER! THE SAME DAUGHTER THAT WATCHES US FIGHT ALL THE TIME!" He screeched.**_

_**End of Flashback - **_

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, I thought about_

A series of pictures of my parents screaming at the top of their lungs went through my mind. "Ally? Ally?" Austin said as he shook me lightly snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh, um. I'm guarded because when I was younger and my parents were still together. They used to fight in front of me and I, got really scared that I would end up like them with my future boyfriend or husband. That's why I'm guarded, but then I met you."

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"You showed me that it doesn't have to be like that, it doesn't have to be all yelling and fighting. It can be nice and soft, it can be beautiful." He entwined his fingers with mine, and smiled the same smile that I first fell in love with.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
Yes, everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Three months later, me and Austin were in the kitchen, screaming at each other. Now we're just like my parents, the only difference is we haven't got any children yet so we were yelling at each other alone. "Sometimes I wish I never met you!" He shouted. I stood back and ran out the door and onto the street.

I had a blurry sight in front of me, tears were falling down my cheeks one by one. It was too good to be true, I knew it was going just too good.

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"_

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, it was Austin. I turned to face him and tried to run away again but he held my hand as I ran, pulling me over to him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I swear. I love you. I love you so much, I'm so so sorry."

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

"I remember how we felt on the beach when I put my arm around you for the first time. And every time I look at you it's like the first time I saw you. I fell in love with a careless man and woman's daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine." I looked down at my feet. "I'm in love with you Ally. I love you so much. Please."

I smiled softly, "I love you too." He smiled broadly and threw his arms around me into a hug. "I love you so much Austin." I whispered into his neck. "I love you too, more than you can imagine."

And then in unison we both said, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
Going to make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now..._

**Reviews please? Xxxxxxx  
**_~Amber xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine - Chapter Two - People were asking for a family scene so here it is! :)**

_Three years later..._

Ally was sat on the couch in Austin's arms, his hands entwined with hers. He brushed his fingers over the silver wedding ring with a diamond stone he had given her last year. He smiled at his pregnant wife, as she giggled lightly. She smiled at the picture on the wall, it was a picture of her hand with his fingers between the spaces in hers. On their fingers read, _'because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit_ _perfectly'_. She looked up at him and he put his hand on her stomach, he felt the baby kick so he smiled and kissed Ally's cheek.

She felt a bigger kick by the baby and her hand shot to her stomach.  
"You okay?" He sat up and asked worried.  
"Yeah, it's just- Whoa." She looked at her stomach, the baby kept kicking her really hard.  
"Ally? What's the baby doing? Are you okay?"  
"The baby, it keeps kicking really hard." She rubbed her stomach where the baby kept on kicking. Then she felt another kick along with water.  
"Austin. I think my water just broke."

Eight hours later Ally was in the hospital with Austin by her side, the doctor was cleaning up and wrapping their new born baby girl in a blanket. Ally was squeezing Austin's hand,  
"I'm so proud of you." He said then kissing her hand. Ally smiled at him as the doctor put their daughter in Ally's arms.  
"She's beautiful, Austin." She said smiling. She had Austin's light blonde hair and Ally's brown eyes.

"I know, look at her." He said stroking his daughter's cheek.  
"You still want to name her what we said? Do you think it suits her?" Ally asked looking at Austin.  
"I think it does but not Lily for a middle name."  
"Yeah me too. What about Teddy for the middle name?" She suggested.  
"Perfect."  
"Our little Kenzie Teddy Moon."  
"We're a perfect little family."

Lester knocked on the door and peeked his head in, "Can I come in?" He said. Ally smiled and motioned him to come in. He walked up to her and gazed upon his grand-daughter. "This is Kenzie." He stroked Kenzie's face.  
"Little Kenzie Moon. Adorable." Austin smiled at Ally as Trish and Dez knocked on the door. "Can me and Dez come in?" She asked softly.  
"Yeah, come see your god-daughter." Trish speed-walked into the room and to Ally's side.  
"Aw! She's amazing." She said looking at Kenzie. Dez over to Austin.  
"Hey." Austin greeted.  
"Hey you guys. We were wondering, now you and Dez are together, if you'd want to be her godparents." Ally asked Trish.  
"We'd love to." She said as Dez nodded giddily.  
"Can I have a minute with Ally please?" Lester asked.  
"Yeah sure." Austin answered as he released the grip of his wife's hand.  
"Can you put Kenzie in the bed?" Ally asked as Austin took Kenzie and put her down and Austin walked out along with Trish and Dez.

"What's wrong Dad?" She asked as she sat up and put her hand lightly on Kenzie's tummy.  
"Nothing, I just want you to know something. I know now you're not going to want me around all the time. Because you're settling down with Austin. God, I can't give you up. I'm so happy for you guys." Ally looked at her father and stroked his shoulder.  
"Dad, I'm always going to be your little girl, it's just I'm going to be a grown-up little girl."

"I was so worried that you were going to do what your mother did." He took in a deep breath. He had been worried sick she was going to die of childbirth, just like his wife did. But she made it and now she had her own family to look after.  
"I'm fine Dad. Really I am, I'm not going anywhere." Lester held her hand.  
"I know sweetie. But Kenzie needs you. Austin needs you. So I have to give you up, I have to let you go."  
"You don't need to give me up. I have a family now, but I have my Dad too. I'm a mommy, a wife and a little girl all wrapped in one. I can be all of those." Lester smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you sweetie, I'll always be there for you guys you know. Whenever you need someone, I'm here.

"I know you are." She whispered as her Dad hugged her.  
"People can come back in now. I just wanted to tell you that." Ally nodded.  
"Can you just let Austin in? I need to talk to him alone." She said as Lester told Austin to come in. Austin walked in and Lester sat outside.  
"Hey." Austin said as he held Ally's hand.  
"Hey. Dad wanted us to know anytime we need him, he's there for us." Austin nodded and kissed her cheek.  
"I know he is. Is Kenzie still in the plastic bed thing?"  
"Yeah, get her if you want."

Austin lifted Kenzie up and sat next to Ally on the bed. "She's beautiful, Austin."  
"I know. She's our little daughter." He said smiling.  
"We're finally right, we're finally perfect."  
"Now we're a perfect family Ally. It was worth the wait."

**Review!**


End file.
